


Restrained

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a plan which includes doing some very interesting things to Sammy.  Light Bondage, completely consensual...just our boys having fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

Dean Winchester had a plan.

 

Actually, he had the plan a month ago, but was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t be ready so he waited. At the time he had told Sam to come up with a safe word, a word that he would say if Dean ever went too far. Sam had laughed nervously and said he really didn’t think that would be necessary, but Dean insisted he come up with one. He could tell from Sam’s uneasy laugh that he wasn’t quite ready. Dean had been working on that over the last few weeks. Using his arms to restrain Sam, playing gently with a vibrator, and some scented lube and God, Dean really hoped Sam had a word by now.

Dean thought this would go more smoothly if Sam was at least partially thinking with his little brain and not just that freakishly smart big one. Okay, so it wasn't so little, but as long it wasn't the one in Sam's head, he could deal.

On the drive back to the motel, Dean started rubbing Sam’s thigh, trailing up and down his cock.

"What’s the matter babe, horny?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

Oh, he would make Sam pay for that later, "Aren't I always?" and continued stroking.

Sam was starting to shift on the seat and moan a little. "How far is the motel?"

"About a mile."

"Drive faster."

This was going to be good. Very good indeed.

Once in the room, Sam stripped in record time.

Dean had his shirt off but left his jeans on. "Meet you on the bed Sammy," he said over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom.

Sam lay down, already hard and closed his eyes, thinking of what was to come.

Dean came out and was quickly straddling Sam’s waist, still with his jeans on.

"Uh Dean, did you forget something?" Sam ran his hand around the waistband.

Dean caressed a path across Sam’s chest. "No, I didn’t forget. I need them on for a bit while we talk."

"Not so much wanting to talk right now, want to fuck you." Sam tried, and failed, to flip Dean off him.

"In time Sammy, all in good time." Dean maintained his hold on his brother. "Did you come up with that word we talked about?" Silence, but he could see Sam’s eyes blow open. Dean waited still caressing Sam’s chest.

"Y-yes." Barely a whisper.

Oh thank God. "What is it? You need to tell me."

"Ruva." Slightly more forceful.

Nice choice, Dean thought, since he knew it was brother in ancient Etruscan. Wanting Sam to pay attention he stopped touching him and continued. "Okay, so here is how this goes. If I do anything that you want me to stop you say that word and I stop. No questions, no explanations, I just stop and we move on. Okay Sammy?" _Pleasepleaseplease say okay,_ Dean thought to himself. Dean would of course stop now if Sam said no.

Taking a deep breath Sam went with, "Okay," although he was really not so sure.

Dean leaned in and nibbled on Sam’s ear, whispering, "I promise this is going to be the best night of your life." As he pulled the leather binding out of his pocket and pushed Sam’s arms above his head, he felt his brother tense. "Trust me, this is okay."

Sam tried to relax as Dean wound the restraint around his wrists and tied them to the headboard, but couldn’t help panicking a little. Dean reached behind him and stroked Sam’s now semi-hard cock feeling Sam relax as he continued stoking. "Breath Sammy, and remember your word."

Dean got off him, stripped off his jeans and pulled the items he had bought for tonight out of his bag. Sam couldn’t see him and was getting panicky again. "Dean....?"

"I’ll be right there baby, just relax."

Sam really was trying. His mind was going way too fast. He knew he could trust Dean with his life, so he could trust him to tie him up and do God only knows what to him.

Dean heard him breath deeply. Climbing back on the bed, Dean positioned himself so he was able to use one hand to caress Sam’s body, use his mouth to do whatever he could think of and still watch Sam for any sign this wasn’t working.

"How many times do you think I can make you come tonight Sammy? One, two? Hell, maybe we'll make it to three." Dean whispered hotly in his ear and nibbled the earlobe again. "I think I will try for three. Multiple orgasms for a guy are *not* a myth." The sound of Dean’s voice was so damn sexy. He was pinching Sam’s nipple between his fingers, playing it to a hard point. Each tug sent a jolt through Sam. "The first one will be easy, since you are already hard for me. You want me to touch you or suck you off? Either way, I’ll have you screaming my name in a minute."

Sam was so hard all he could do was groan, "God, Dean…please," pulling against his restraints

"No answer there, baby? Okay I think I'll use my hand for this one since I want to kiss you while you come for me." Reaching down, he took Sam in his hand and stroked. His mouth covered Sam’s and he matched the thrusts of his tongue to the strokes of his hand, literally fucking Sam’s mouth and cock at the same time. Dean was stroking the length of Sam’s cock, twisting his hand on the up stroke curling around the head of Sam's cock. He ran his finger over the slit and gathered the fluid leaking out on his fingers making each stroke slicker and faster. Sam was thrusting up and indeed screaming Dean’s name in less than a minute. He came hard, shooting over Dean’s hand for an eternity. Dean kept up his strokes until he knew Sam would be too sensitive and then kissed his sweat soaked forehead and moved the hair out of Sam’s eyes.

"Good for you baby? You ready for more?"

Sam was still panting, trying to collect himself. He really didn’t know if he could stand more. "I-I think so…."

Dean could work with that. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the little kit he bought in the last big city they were in. He showed it to Sam "These are edible body paints Sammy and I get to use you as my canvas." Sam’s eyes were dark with lust and fixated on Dean’s. "This gets pretty intense and I want this to last awhile so…." Sam felt something tight at the base of his cock and knew Dean had put a cock ring on him.

"Dean...." Sam was getting hard at the thought of Dean using those on him.

"Shhh…I’ll go slow and see if you like it. Say the word and I’ll stop."

Sam really didn’t want him to stop. He wanted, oh God he wanted this. He moaned something that Dean took as an okay.

Dean put the brush aside for now and dripped some paint onto Sam’s stomach. Sam jumped at the sensation. "Sorry baby, it warms up in a second." Dean swirled the paint around Sam’s abdomen and let it trail down his sides. Dean let his fingers play around the skin just beneath Sam’s navel. He knew that drove Sam crazy, touching those sensitive nerve endings over and over. He heard Sam’s breath hitch and felt his body shudder. Dean reached around and stroked him. He kept both hands working Sam’s hot flesh and he felt Sam’s hips thrust under him.

"Feel good baby….I want you to feel good"

Sam was quickly losing control. He could think of nothing but Dean’s slick fingers on his skin and _OhGodhelphim!_ they were fantastic. Sam moaned a deep "Uuuggh."

"Sammy, I want you to nod or tell me you’re still okay." Dean’s voice was low and sensual but firm. He was still not sure Sam would use his word if he thought he would disappoint his big brother.

Sam managed to do both. "God….don’t you dare stop!" and he would swear he saw Dean smile a wicked smile.

Dean picked up the discarded brush and straddled Sam’s waist. He dipped the brush in and stroked up Sam’s stomach and brushed over Sam’s nipples. "OHMYFUCKINGGODDEAN" as he pulled hard against the restraints. The bristles felt electric, his body reading pleasure from every place they touched.

Dean licked the same path he made with the brush making Sam writhe underneath him and draw in a hissing breath. He alternated the brush and his tongue on every inch of Sam’s torso. The feel of Sam’s smooth skin and hard muscles was divine. Dean wanted Sam to lose control completely and carefully moved beside him and continued. He steadied Sam with a hand on his shoulders so he couldn’t pull too hard when the brush found its way down Sam’s thighs and stopped to lightly twirl around his balls.

**_"GodohfuckingGodDean!"_** Dean was going to kill him with that brush.

Sam was practically, no he was, out of his mind with the pleasure Dean was giving him. Sam’s body was going into a state of hyper-sensitivity that made every fucking inch of him want Dean. He had never imagined that anything could feel this good. His hips were thrusting and his cock was going to blow that ring off if Dean didn’t let him come soon.

"Please…I….Godplease…." Sam groaned as Dean continued to work the brush and then his tongue back down, stopping just above Sam’s dark, leaking, hard as steel, cock.

Dean took the paint and dribbled it onto Sam’s cock, just letting it run down the shaft and drip down the sides. It was an agonizingly slow drip down the sides and Sam felt every second of its descent. Sam was moaning a string of filth that Dean was pretty sure could get them arrested and watched as Sam’s hips moved off the bed and his head rolled back and forth.

Every inch of Sam’s body was aching for release. His cock was so hard it hurt. The feel of liquid oozing down his shaft sent his mind and body reeling. Finally he felt Dean’s hand stroke down and remove the ring and that was all it took. For the second time he screamed Dean’s name like it was his new mantra.

_**"DeanDeanDean...."** _ thrusting like his life depended on it.

Dean kept his hand tight and watched as Sam rode out his climax. The site before him was magnificent. His lover completely lost in pleasure. Dean was actually worried that Sam might dislocate his shoulders and moved his free hand to Sam’s chest, holding him in place. Sam shot hot liquid again and again over Dean’s fist and it took all the control Dean had not to come with him; he wanted to come *in* Sam and that was going to need to be soon. He moved in to hold Sam as his body continued to tremble. "I’m right here, baby, I've got you," and Sam felt Dean’s arms wrap around him. Sam still could not formulate words and just lay there panting in the afterglow. Dean let Sam settle for a few minutes and calm his breathing as he whispered a string of sweet nothings into his ear.

Sam caught himself looking at Dean’s erection and he realized that Dean had not come. Since when did Dean have the control of a Zen master? This meant there was more to come and Sam honestly didn’t think he had anything left but….

"Okay baby, ready for the grand finale?" Dean moved and rolled Sam over. He adjusted the strap attaching Sam’s wrists to the headboard so that Sam could lean on his arms without hurting himself.

"That was already pretty damn grand, Dean."

"I’m glad you think so, but I have one more surprise for you." Dean traced Sam’s spine with his tongue and Sam was arching back.

Sam dropped his head as Dean reached the base of his spine, spread him open and wiggled his tongue into him. Sam didn’t think it was possible but he was getting hard again and groaning as Dean kept that exquisite tongue moving in him. He felt Dean shift and moaned at the loss of his tongue. He felt something hard press against him and stiffened. It was cold **and** vibrating. He involuntarily tensed.

"Its okay, gonna feel so good inside," Dean muttered.

Sam was not so sure about that.

"Gonna push it in now, real slow. You guide me."

The first push past that first muscle burned like hell. "Jesus, Dean...."

"Still okay Sammy?" Reminding him again of his safe word.

No way in hell Sam was stopping this now. He’d gone this far and wasn’t going to turn back now. "Can’t...take much more...please...." he whined.

Taking his cues from Sam’s body language, Dean worked all the way in and he made sure to vibrate against Sam’s prostate.

**"FUCKINGHELLDEAN!"** Sam felt like his spine would snap from arching into the feeling. The vibration was traveling up his cock and around his balls in an endless loop. Dean twisted it in and out until Sam was gasping and moaning.

Dean pulled it out and pushed Sam down a little pressing his thighs against Sam. Sam’s hole was red and puffy and Dean pushed in and Sam ground back. Dean watched as Sam contracted around him and pushed in, buried to his balls, in Sam.

He waited until Sam was begging him to move, to touch him, to slam into him. "Fuck Dean Fuck Please Now Oh God Now."

Dean worked him slow and deep, angling to hit Sam’s prostate every time. With every stroke Sam was babbling something unintelligible and that deep throaty voice was driving Dean over the edge. Dean’s vision was beginning to fade as he flattened against Sam’s back, reached around and grabbed Sam’s cock, stroking it hard. Dean was thrusting harder and faster finally letting the orgasm that he had desperately held back burst through him and send a flood of white hot liquid spilling into Sam.

Now Dean was screaming Sam’s name. His mind was disengaging as Sam’s muscles extracted every ounce of fluid in his cock and Sam came again on his fist.

Dean gradually became aware of something other than the pleasure rushing through his body. Sam’s body was still jerking and he was moaning Dean’s name. His body was on top of Sam and they were both breathing like they had just outrun the devil himself. Dean knew he should move off Sam but he just lay there panting for another minute, enjoying the exquisitely spent feeling pulsing in him. When he felt Sam shift he realized he had not untied his arms and was probably crushing him into the bed. Dean rolled off, pulling out as gently as he could, but still causing Sam to moan. He quickly undid Sam’s arms and they dropped like a rock above Sam’s head. Sam just couldn’t move them. Dean gathered him and rubbed his arms to get the circulation going and Sam just leaned into his touch.

Dean was kissing Sam’s forehead murmuring, "I love you."

Sam whispered "I love you too...I never...I love you so much"

"I know baby, that’s why I wanted to give you this. Only for you...always and only you."

Sam was fading. He had nothing left right now. No words, no energy, nothing. He just nuzzled into Dean’s arms and slept.

Dean nestled his head against his brother’s shoulder and let sleep claim him as well.

When the light of day found them, Sam shifted and Dean hugged him closer, softly whispering to him until they drifted off again. Neither man moved again for hours, not yet ready to leave this place.


End file.
